With the development of the display technology, a flexible display panel has been widely applied. The flexible display panel in the conventional technology includes a flexible substrate and an inorganic layer such as a buffer layer on one side of the flexible substrate, a TFT and a light-emitting element. Specifically, the inorganic layer is bent accordingly when the flexible display panel is bent, thereby resulting in stress defect, and affecting normal operation of the TFT and the light-emitting element.